The Bathroom
by the mischievous pixie
Summary: Palmer didn't die in SAW VII as we saw it; here's what she chooses to do... categorized as one-shot but have second chapter if requested
1. Chapter 1

She took another sip from her flask, she couldn't really believe she was doing this. Sure she had the roundabout permission from the master but still something felt wrong about this.

"Remember" he had said "if you take this second life into your own hands like this, I will wash my hands from you."

Gia Palmer remembered what had happened. She had felt Mark Hoffman's strong arms grab around her neck and crack a bone. Instinctively her body had went limp, allowing him to finish whatever he needed and leave her behind alive, but just barely.

Gia slowly pulled open the bathroom door, prepared with her knife and her emergency kit. She turned on her flashlight and saw former detective Mark Hoffman lying there helpless. A feeling that really didn't suit the detective, for while he had tried to kill her Gia still had some fantasies about this insane and handsome man. She turned on the lights, watching Mark shield his eyes from her and the lights, allowing her to walk over to him.

"What the...what's happening?" He asked

"Your chance at redemption." she said, keeping her face shielded by her cloak. Gia knelt down a few paces away from him and drank from her flask, offering the remainder to him which he obliged.

"What do you want with me?" He asked in between sips.

- I want you to show me you should be released. She moved and sat down right next to him "After all, you failed to kill me so I feel that this is perfect comeuppance." Mark lunged at her knocking her cloak away from her face and gasping.

"Palmer? But how did you….?

"You cracked my neck, you didn't break it darling. Doctor Gordon found me, and that bastard convinced me to help him lock you in here. I've known since Baxter's death that you were involved, and I don't want you locked in here forever."

"So what do you want?" Mark asked, coughing in between words.

"I want to play a game. And if you want to be free from here then you need to do as I do". And without hesitation Palmer grabbed him by the hair and kissed him deeply. She quickly grabbed the top of his dirt-covered shirt with her hands, ripping the garment apart as if it was tissue paper. She attempted to take off his pants just as quickly but Mark distracted her by sucking and biting along her neck down her chest, all the while moving his hands down her back to roughly grab her ass underneath her panties. The feeling of him finally grabbing her ass spurred a wildfire in her; Palmer roughly pulled his belt off and unbuttoned his pants and boxers, sliding them down to show off his ready-for-action erection. She grabbed his hair again just to kiss him again before quickly sinking herself down onto him, making both their moans echo inside the bathroom. She had him pinned down on the floor and was riding him as if her life depended on it. Palmer allowed him to grab her bare breasts as she rode him, hoping he didn't notice her moving her free hand to stimulate her clit while she continued her riding. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, he noticed; Mark grabbed Palmer's hands with his own and turned them around. Now she was nude, lying on Mark's shirt while he was now in the position of advantage. He let go of her hands and grabbed her legs to wrap them around his own waist, thrusting into her like he had never done before. He pinned her wrists to the dirty floor while he bit at her neck and chest harshly.

"You thought you had the upper hand didn't you Palmer?" he whispered harshly into her ear as he roughly grabbed at her side.

"Ahh! Yes! I did!" she gasped out.

"Well now you don't." His voice took on an animalistic growl, he continued to thrust inside of her, not realizing that Palmer had her own plan.

When Mark started to feel like he was ready to cum, Palmer seized the moment for her own; in the blink of an eye she had reversed their positions so now she was riding him again. "Now I do, again," she whispered in his ear as she resumed her rhythm on top of him. Palmer had re-pinned him down right as she was nearing her orgasm. Mark heard her tell-tale gasping and was able to sit up to face her.

"Let me help you out dear." He whispered huskily, slipping a hand down to caress her clit as Palmer was near ready to come. Mark felt Palmer's body tense around his dick and fingers as she came, carefully nibbling along his ear, while she was quieter than the other girls, her intense orgasm triggered his own. Once he was spent, he fell back onto the bathroom floor, Palmer on top of him breathing heavily.

When Palmer had caught her breath, she got up off of Mark and started walking towards the door. She turned around to look at him and she said to him: "The key to your foot chain is within reach, I'll leave the door unlocked. Have fun." Adjusting her shirt and skirt, she opened the door just wide enough to get through and then shut it, leaving the lights on.

**A/N: there is a chance for a second chapter, mainly a next shot from Hoffman's POV, lemme know if you wanna see it. Also to justify Palmer being alive: there have been reports where people have had part of their neck snap and still live, that's my logic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mark sat in Palmer's living room, drinking some whiskey he had 'borrowed' from her liquor cabinet. True to her word she had left the key nearby, after a quick trip back home to shower and repack a bag he broke into her apartment. Now he was waiting for her like a hunter would wait for his prey. The shower turned off and shortly afterwards his prey emerged. Leaving the bathroom, Palmer walked across the apartment to the kitchen. She obviously was unaware of her visitor since she was wearing just a black bra and panties. He watched as she opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of wine, she poured herself a glass and downed it, then poured herself another glass. He quietly crept up behind her, getting so close to her that he could smell her shampoo and see the drops of water her damp hair left behind on her pale skin.

"Hello Palmer," he said in a low voice. She turned around and he quickly grabbed her hips, pushing her against the fridge, "nice to see you again." She tried to squirm away but he pushed against her harder, his body completely overpowering hers. "I think I need to teach you a lesson, payback for your little stunt in the bathroom." He took her glass from her and placed it against her lips, "Drink." As he poured her drink into her mouth, he let go of her to grab his glass and finish his drink. Putting both glasses on the counter next to them, still using his body to hold her in place, "Now then Gia," he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I want to play a game." He pulled her away from the fridge and guided her into her bedroom, breathing heavily into her ear. Before they got there, Gia managed to take control and pushed him against her wall and started to kiss him, unbuttoning his shirt in the process, a change in pace that Mark wasn't going to allow. He growled at her and slammed her against the other side of the wall, knocking down some of the pictures that had been hanging up. "That's not how this works, I'm completely in charge this time," he paused for a brief moment to finish taking off his shirt. He looked her up and down, like a wolf eyeing up a meal, "Take off your bra," she made the mistake of giving him a questioning look, he snarled and bit her neck, covering her yelp with his hand, "that wasn't a request." Her hands shaking from both fear and arousal, she reached behind her to unhook her bra and let it fall to the floor. Mark nodded in appreciation, picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the bedroom.

He half dropped, half threw Palmer onto the bed and didn't let her catch a breath before he pounced on top of her. He pinned her wrists to the bed and started to kiss down her body, alternating between soft gentle kisses and licks, and harsh bites. Mark ripped her panties off of her and continued his erotic assault downward. "Try not to move too much," he said softly, then bit along her inner thigh, making sure he would leave a mark there for a while. His mouth got closer and closer to her wet opening, breathing heavily on purpose, knowing his breath was driving her crazy and the mewls he heard from her confirmed that. "Tell me how you feel." He demanded of her.

"Crazy…on fire…mad…_please_." Her last word coming out as a whimper.

"Do you want to cum?" He barely raised his eyes to look at her and teased the tip of her clit with his tongue. He barely heard her reply, but still he heard it, and slowly…teasingly…moved his tongue inside her. Wanting to give her hands something to do, he put Palmer's hands on her breasts and placed his over hers tightly. Mark moved his hands (and hers) in circles, rubbing and massaging her breasts. Her touch but his movements, Palmer's head rolled back and she softly moaned out his name. "Don't move your hands away," he said to her, "keep doing that," he dragged his hands down her body and resumed his actions.

As his tongue continued to twirl and move inside her, Mark took advantage of her 'distracted' state to quietly take off his belt. As Palmer's moans got louder, almost at the point of release, he had attached one end of the belt to her ankle and the other to the post at the foot of her bed. He stopped and stood up, ignoring her cry of protest. She propped herself up on her elbows and had a moment of panic at seeing her ankle tied up, she reached down to undo it but he smacked her hand away, "Turnabout is fair play dear Palmer." She was naked now, her right leg 'chained' to the post of her bed. Hoffman towered over her, eyes dark with lust, "Right now, you're feeling helpless" he said quickly pushing two fingers inside her, making Palmer cry out and arch her back. All too quickly he withdrew his fingers and licked her juices off of them, staring in her eyes as he took of his pants and boxers. With a barely audible growl he was back on top of her and with a soft kiss, he roughly entered her. Mark's mouth on hers swallowed her yelp of surprise as he roped his hand in her hair. He propped himself up to thrust into her harder and Palmer leaned up to nip his sweat covered chest. "Bite me harder," he said, not slowing down. He groaned loudly as Palmer obliged, looking down at her and seeing his blood staining her lips better than any lipstick ever could started another fire inside him. He groaned again as she scraped her nails down his chest, leaving small trails of blood behind, "Oh you little minx," he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to kiss her again. The gentleness of the kiss threw Palmer off for a second and he pinned her back down, fucking her like both their lives depended on it. All that could be heard was the gasps, cries, and moans as they both continued their brutal assault upon each other. Sensing that Palmer was getting close to orgasm again, and knowing that he couldn't last much longer, he pulled her so tight against him that she couldn't move or squirm. With one more thrust and another loud groan, he came, and the shaking and spasming of Palmer's body told him that she had cum too. Both out of breath and panting, he laid her back down on the bed, her eyes barely open. "Did you learn your lesson?" She nodded, and fell right asleep. He withdrew from her and got out of her bed, he smirked and tucked her under the covers. "Game over," he said as he gathered his clothes and left.

**~Fin~**


End file.
